beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.10.13 - A Night At the Beach
A simple message was sent to Corwin, 'Meet at the shore, bring a weapon.' It was ominous, granted, she wasn't here to kill the man, just see how good he was. Watching the waves lap along the beach, she lets out a sigh, so many things to ponder on as the sun slowly inches towards the horizon, and this nagging feeling in the back of her head that her and the other immortals might have to be ready for a fight, not with each other, but against others. Fighting together might be their only hope to survive, and she plans to lead them there. Corwin ambles along the beach with his head down, and his hands in his pockets whistling "Spanish Harlem". He obviously feels something in the air, and raises his head, the whistling coming to an end. Seeing the figure in the white coat, he begins to amble her way. "So Kira, what brings you down this way? You decide I might be a threat after all? You here find out what I'm made of, or to just end a possible problem?" Kira frowns and turns to look at him. "I come with an offer, as well as an interest in seeing your skill first hand." She says as she reaches behind her and pulls out her sword. "But first, Proper introductions should be made, I am Wu Xi-Fang, former wife of Lord Wu of the southern province of Wu, former wife of Kakita Itaio, and a trained Shaolin monk, and currently, the oldest living Shaolin." She says with a bow. "Of course I'm here to see what you are made of, and if you were a threat, I wouldn't be talking." Corwin takes his hands out of his pockets, and bows from the waist. Straightening he smiles a bit, and says "Christopher Corwin Doran, son of a Banker, ex-soldier, and a pretty good ballroom dancer. I am at your service, Ma'am." He takes couple of steps back and his hand goes under his duster. "All right, I could use the practice. The last guy I faced didn't know the pommel, from the point of the sword, he was carrying." Kira chuckles. "Cute." She says before leaping to action, stepping forward she gives a thrust of her sword, five hundred years of practice and training behind her movements, flowing like water, as quick as wind. "it is not my service I expect from you Christopher, but the service of humanity!" Corwin pulls his blade. The blade is about three foot long, and single edged. The fuller runs the full length of the blade, and it has a wicked point. It has a leather grip with a brass wire handgaurd, For those who can discern it, the blade is etched with battle units, and battle flags of the U.S. Civil War. A five point star, and the letters "C.S" are etched on the knuckle bow. A K-Bar military knife appears in this other hand as the other Immortal steps forward. His intent seems on blocking the thrust trying to deflect it out as he dances backward. "I prefer Corwin these days. Matter of fact, I think only my mother ever called me Christopher. You're smooth." Kira smiles as she spins around him after the deflection and attempts to kick the knife out of his hand from behind. "You must have given her quite a many headaches?" She asks as she twirls her blade and focuses on him. "a good parry, but can you measure when it is too to parry?" She says as she comes in with a flurry of blows, high, low, mid level, around her head towards his chest, high again... Corwin responds, the knife fades away from the kick. And he is dodging, or blocking all of her blows. It appears 'measuring' is exactly what he is doing. There is a thoughtful, and calculating look in his eye. All the while his blades trying to capture hers. It's almost as if he's decided to neutralize her weapons instead of her. He barely fends the attack off, but he does. He tries to catch her sword on his saber and disarm her. Kira presses the attack, stepping in and using her body to block the knife while twirling her blade against the saber, a small spark flutters across her eyes as she activates her quickening and with a burst of speed brings her free hand up to give his chest an open palmed strike. Corwin flies back off both feet, and hits the ground rolling backward. He comes up on his feet, on side profile with his saber directly in front, and extended. He smiles, "You're fast, and damned strong. I ain't finished yet." Kira smiles and gives him a nod. "Okay then, no holding back." She says as she raises her sword above her head, parallel to the ground as she extends her free hand with two fingers pointed outward. letting out a long breath, she locks eyes with Corwin. "Come at me, finish what we started then." Corwin shakes his head with a negative motion. "Nope, it's not my style. We do this the hard way. I know you can beat me. But I ain't gonna make it easy." He grins, and gives her a wink, "Maybe getting beat by someone so pretty will take the sting out of it." He resets his stance with saber extended. "Lady, you want me, come and get me." "If it's the hard way you want, then it's the hard way you will get." She says as she steps in and brings her sword down upon his saber, before twirling with bringing a kick up towards his jaw, moving to a coiled stance after the kick, her sword poised and ready for the inevitable counter. Corwin barely dodges the kick as his saber goes low. Blade skitters along blade, and sparks fly. The effort shows in his face as he just manages to deflect her sword, and resume his guard. There is no counter, and Corwin is still standing in a defensive posture. "You know Kung-Fu. Why am I not surprised?" He chuckles a bit, "I know you have me beat. What get's me is you don't fight in the over-confident way most of you 'Elders' do. Monk training, or what? Come on, and finish this." The sound of her sword hitting the sand is heard, just enough of a distraction maybe? Then, Kira comes at him with a series of lightening quick punches and kicks, each aimed at a pressure point, Bruce lee would have been jaw dropped, and you might say that Kira could pass for Chuck Noriss' mother. The final hit it a palm strike to his temple, regardless of what is or is not blocked, that last hit, if connecting, should end the fight, good thing he can recover, because some of those hits could break bones and tear tendons. Corwin drops his blades as Kira comes in. He blocks some blows, and the sound of bones breaking can be heard as others land. He tries to catch her leg in a sweep resembling some Ju-Jitsu move when her final blow connects, and he goes down to his knees. "Damn, okay Lady. I've had enough for minute, or two." Kira chuckles and plops down into the sand and shakes her head. "You need to work on your quickness, also, you are too defensive, one opening and it could have been over, especially since I saw three perfect chances to take your head." She says with a smile as she tosses him a flask filled with Sake. "We have to rally the other immortals together, as far as supernaturals go, we are, shockingly, the closest ones to normal people, and together we should be able to keep the mortal death count low, if non existent." Corwin looks at the flask, and opens it. His leg shakes as the bones pop back into place. He takes a long pull, and hands it back to her. "Damn that's kinda stout for fermented rice water." He lays down, and sighs. "Kira, I've spent most of what must appear to be a short life to you doing just that. Just not in the way you are talking about. I really didn't enjoy being drafted last time. What's your "Salutations, and Greetings" line that is supposed to make me agree to this?" Kira chuckles and takes a drink of the flask. "No line, no propaganda, just the knowledge that what you do, you do for the good of the people." She says with a smile. "We're killers Corwin, no buts about it, but we aren't evil, we aren't ruthless until the cards are down, and so, if anything, our 'profession' should be put to good use. Use might for right, or, that's what The Knights of the Round table would say." Corwin pulls out his own flask, and offers it to her. "Bourbon, it should make a nice contrast." He sighs, "Okay, I'm gonna lie here and think about this a minute. "I am going to assume, that you are talking about protecting people from some of the creatures I've ran across in the last few days. That was an eye-opening experience. I still haven't processed it all yet. It's not impossible to get my head around. I mean we exist after all. Why shouldn't they?" He sighs, "And Kira, Arthur had problems with his Knights of the Round Table, too." Kira chuckles and takes a sip of the bourbon. "Not bad." She says as she hands the flask back to him. "Yes, but we don't have a Guenevere for people to try and sleep with." She says with a smirk. "And you assume correctly, but yes, think about it. As for me. I need to meditate, and ponder the best way to teach you how to channel your quickening like I did." Corwin takes the flask back, and takes a pull. "I don't have to think about it. By the way, you have a 'VERY' young immortal up your way. And he's in the thick of this. I don't ask for favors from anyone usually. But I'm asking one now. Be tolerant with some of the company he keeps. At least for now....Please?" Kira smiles. "I know, Stiles, he wanders with the wolves. He is still in slight shock about all this, and I don;t think he would trust anyone just popping up and saying 'I'm here to teach you how to stay alive'. But, I'm not giving up on him... and I believe there is another young one in beacon hills as well." Corwin takes another pull from his flask and sits up. An eyebrow raises, "Another one? Damn." He sighs again, and gives a slightly choked laugh. He shakes his head a bit, "Okay Lady, count me in." He hands her a card. It is a business card with some import/export business name on it. "When you need me call that number. It's a 'deadbox'. The call will be completely untraceable no matter where you call from. Give me a time, and a place. I'll be there." Kira nods and takes the card putting it inside her trench coat's inner pocket. "Good to know, well, since I have your support. I guess next is dealing with Ol' Ben." She says with a smirk. "Though, I have a feeling it will be less of a conversation, and more of a promise to use his axe." She says with a snicker. Corwin puts up the flask, stands and begins to collect his blades. "The 'Lumberjack' that you were with when we first met? Good luck with that one. He seems a might 'touched' as my Father used to say. Better You, than me, with that one." Kira smiles and nods before standing up and putting her sword away. "I'm sure it wont be as bad at you think. Besides, Me and him are old war buddies, after a fashion." She says as she smiles. "Have fun." She says as she walks up the beach to where her motorcycle is parked, revving it up she takes off towards Beacon hills. Corwin chuckles a bit as he watches Kira go. "I'm sure it will be much worse than I think." He turns the other way and ambles down the shoreline."